cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Dougray Scott
Dougray Scott (1965 - ) Film Deaths *''Twin Town ''(1997) [Terry Walsh]: Drowns when Llyr Ifans and Rhys Ifans tie him to Huw Ceredig's coffin and dump it into the ocean. *''Mission: Impossible II ''(2000) [Sean Ambrose]: Shot to death by Tom Cruise on a beach after a martial arts-laden fight. *''Ripley's Game ''(2002) [Jonathan Trevanny]: Shot repeatedly by a mob assassin as he is protecting Lena Headey; he dies as John Malkovich looks on. TV Deaths *'[[Highlander: The Series (1992 series)|''Highlander: The Series: Through a Glass, Darkly (1996)]]' [''Warren Cochrane]: Stabbed to death by English soldiers during a battle (off-screen) 250 years before the story begins. His body is seen when Adrian Paul discovers it. As an Immortal, he comes back to life. *''The Wrong Mans: Dead Mans (2013) ''[Agent Jack Walker]: Falls to his death (off-camera) at the end of a fight with Stephen Campbell Moore in a car park, landing on the car that Mathew Baynton and James Corden are inside (waiting for Dougray to return); the fight cuts away to Mathew and James as it looks like Dougray is about to throw off Stephen, who we're led to believe landed on their car, only to reveal it was in fact Dougray who died. His body is seen again as Mathew and James leave it by the side of the road and drive off. *''Strike Back: Shadow Warfare (2013) ''[Leatherby]: Shot to death by Philip Winchester. *''Fear the Walking Dead: Sicut Cervus (2016) ''[Thomas Abigail]: Shot in the head (off-screen) by Colman Domingo to prevent him from turning into a zombie while dying of infection caused by a bite wound; his body is shown after Colman shoots him. *''The Woman In White'' (2018) [Sir Percival Glyde]: Accidentally burns himself to death when he sets fire to the church records office to cover up his theft, but then fails to open the door because of its faulty lock, so when his rescuers smash it open he is well ablaze. (Thanks to Brian) Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Sarah Trevis *Mr. Claire Forlani Gallery Scott, Dougray Scott, Dougray Category:British actors and actresses Category:Scottish actors and actresses Category:1965 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in John Woo Movies Category:Brunettes Category:People who died in the The Walking Deadverse Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:Deaths in the Walking Dead universe Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Deaths in the Mission: Impossible universe Category:The Walking Dead cast members Category:People who died in Mission Impossible Film or TV series Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Desperate Housewives cast members Category:People who died in Strike Back Category:Strike Back Cast members Category:Hitman Cast Members Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Brought back from the dead Category:People who died in a Highlander film Category:Batwoman Cast Members Category:Death Race Cast Members